Cabbages
Cabbages is the third episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind his little trowel, his big watering can, a string of onions and a whole lot of cabbages and sprouts he had been cutting in the morning. Of course the two middle-sized flowerpots, two little flowerpots and two great big flowerpots are there as well. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks on one of the flowerpots and calls out. When Ben the Flowerpot Man hears the knocking and knows it is time to pop up and when he does, Weed knocks on the other flowerpot to wake up Bill the Flowerpot Man, but there is no answer. Weed knocks again but there is still no answer so Ben leans over to see why Bill hasn't come up and discovers that the flowerpot is empty. Ben asks Weed if she has seen Bill, but she hasn't so Ben decides to go and look for him. Ben looks in his own flowerpot, double checks Bill's flowerpot and looks through the hole where the hens run in and out. Ben can't find Bill anywhere so he starts calling, then he sees the big watering can and thinks Bill might be in there so he calls down the spout. When Ben calls, he hears Bill's voice saying he isn't there but Ben is not fooled, he carries on calling until Bill finally climbs out of the watering can. Bill and Ben begin to play about on the watering can until Bill falls in so Ben helps him out and tells him not to wander off again. Then the flowerpot men think they would like to play horses and agree one can be the horse and the other can be the driver. Bill says Ben can be the horse and he can be the driver, then they begin their game. Unfortunately, they don't get on very fast and they wonder if they can find something that goes faster. The watering can is a really nice horse to ride on, but it doesn't go fast at all, it is even slower than their old friend Slowcoach the Tortoise. Bill and Ben look about to find something else to ride on and they see the cabbages and sprouts, the flowerpot men look at the sprouts first but they don't think they can ride on them because they are far too small to go fast. When the little sprouts hear what Bill and Ben say, they are very angry and they jump up and hurry away just to show them how fast they can run. Bill thinks he and Ben can ride on the cabbages and when they decide who is to have which one, they get on their cabbages and settle themselves down. Then Bill and Ben begin to jiggle up and down and while doing so, the cabbages begin to bounce, first tiny bounces then bigger bounces. Bill and Ben feel like they really are having a ride now and are so busy having fun, they don't see the little sprouts who are dancing behind them. Then Ben bounces so high that he bounces right away, Bill carries on playing but he isn't looking at what he is doing and falls off. While Bill is picking himself up, the little sprouts push his cabbage right away and Bill is surprised to see it has disappeared. Bill wonders where the cabbage has gone so he decides to look for it and while he is searching, the little sprouts push the cabbage back again, run back and jump into the basket as fast as they can. Bill doesn't see the sprouts pushing the cabbage back and carries on looking, then Ben comes back and asks what is the matter so Bill explains everything. Ben sees the cabbage and points it out, Bill is relieved to have it back so he climbs back on and the flowerpot men have another ride. While Bill and Ben are still playing, they hear Weed calling to say that the man who digs the garden has finished his dinner and is coming down the garden path, so they get off their cabbages and hurry back to their flowerpots so they can climb in again. When Bill and Ben are back in their flowerpots, they say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach (mentioned) * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * '''Question: '''Which flowerpot man loses his cabbage? * '''Answer: '''Bill Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Bill is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'